Fallout: A New Definition of Survival
by TheGamerGod333
Summary: It is 2,333. You, are from Vault 33, located in Toledo, Ohio. You, are just a normal person...and for the first time in 256 years, you'll be forced to do something you've never done on your own. Survive. Mature for bloodshed and language.
1. The Same Beginning, Different Story

**Prologue: Same Beginning, Different Story**

Fallout.

It's a lot of things. Some people call it hell, misery, war, and even other things.

What it is however, is not important. What is important, is surviving. My family...well, ancestors survived by the atomic storm above by fleeing into a Vault up in Ohio.

Little Vault called 33. Actually, it wasn't little at all. According to legends, the vault extends around the city of Toledo. That's where I am. Toledo.

The fucking place was a wasteland even before the bombs. I ain't just saying that either. Gang warfare, political corruption, toxic fucking waste, sewers filled with who the hell knows what, and everybody in the city in the pre-war era had weapons. Protection my ass, from what I've heard about the old days in Toledo, owning weapons was a necessity.

Then of course, there's the legend about the outside now. Demons...beasts, roam the city, killing all that enter, and all that try to leave. This...is my home. This...will be my graveyard, if I do not escape soon. But I have no choice...I must stay for the time being, I must survive.

Today...is March the third, two thousand three hundred thirty three. Vault 33 was opened last night, for the first time in two hundred and fifty six years. As for me...I'm not important. My name isn't even important. I'm lazy, incompetent, not good with words, and overall...

Depressed and oh, I'm a very, very, very heavy sleeper, but you know what?

I survived.

_**End of Prologue**_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, here we are again. TheGamerGod333 has gotten another idea for a story, and he must write it down and post it...while ignoring his main story, A New Definition of Hell. No worries. Still, this story proves to be entertaining as it'll be mainly about survival. Not saying it won't have a plot, and simply be just about surviving, but mainly it is survival. Anyhow, review if you want...<strong>

**Adios, and thanks for reading.**

**~TheGamerGod333**


	2. Part One of Chapter One: Departure

**Part One of Chapter One: Departure**

The sound of sirens echoed through the vault. In the living area of the Vault, all of the homes were empty and entirely abandoned, except one that had a sign that said, "Kevin's place. Unless you want something important, go the fuck away."

Inside of Kevin's home, there was cabinets, a table, a mirror, and a bed. Kevin was passed out in the bed, ignoring the very loud sirens that would no stop going off in the Vault. There was a framed picture stand on the table, but the picture was facing down against the table.

"God damn it, I heard you the first fucking time." Kevin growled.

When it registered in his still half asleep mind that he was hearing sirens, he got up from his bed. He looked at his pip-boy's time. He sighed.

"Five fucking PM? God damn it. Fucking heavy sleeping. Wonder what all this fucking noise is about...giving me a god damn headache..." Kevin grumbled, putting on his guard armor and glasses. He looked at himself in the mirror. Kevin was six feet and four inches tall. He saw his long light brown hair, beard, and dark green eyes behind the glasses he was always wearing in his reflection.

"Same ugly bastard as always." Kevin said, grabbing his guard pistol, his nightstick, flashlight, taser, and his box full of ammo for his pistol. Kevin had several, actually, many jobs in the Vault before he had became a guard. Mechanic, doctor, cook, armorer, locksmith, fixer of computers, and of course, guard. Kevin was like a jack of all trades to the vault dwellers, as he did all of his jobs fairly well.

Though, he wasn't a people person at all. He pushed the button of his door to his home, but it didn't open right away.

"...God damn it, door's stuck...again." Kevin said, angrily.

Kevin yet again sighed, and walked over to his cabinets, and searched through them and pulled out his repair kit. He walked over to the door, and began to fix the door. It was an fairly easy fix, but practice always makes perfect. The door opened, and Kevin stepped into the hallway.

"Fucking noise is seriously getting on my nerves. fuck my patrol, I'm going to see what the hell is going on." Kevin said, walking down the hall to go to the overseer's office.

The whole damn vault was empty. The lights were on, everything was normal, but all the damn people were missing. He made it to the Overseer's office, and was about to knock on the door, but the sign on the door explained it already.

"Vault 33 opened for the first time in two hundred fifty six years tonight. We're already dead."

Kevin couldn't believe the sign. He pounded on the door yelling for the overseer, but nobody answered. The door was locked too. He couldn't even lockpick it...required the overseer's key.

"...Well...shit." Kevin said. He ran back to his living area, after getting a backpack from the storage room. He opened his cabinet, and he emptied out all of what it contained. He sorted it on the floor, and went through everything, thinking about what to take. He also went back to the storage room, and grabbed a handful of food, and bottles of water and ran it back to his living area.

He thought about what he should choose...there was fifteen stimpaks, fifteen med-x, five boxes of his pistol's ammo that contained twenty five bullets each box, his repair kit, ten doses of rad-away, five doses of rad-x, ten bottles of purified water, ten boxes of instamash, ten cans of pork and beans, five boxes of fancy lad snack cakes, five nuka colas, a can opener, and a food sanitizer.

You place the food sanitizer, five nuka colas, ten cans of pork and beans, seven rad-aways, your repair kit, five boxes of ammo for your pistol, and ten stimpaks into your backpack. Though...you feel as if you cannot abandon your portrait which was on the table. It is too much of personal value to you, just to abandon it here. You probably would need the can opener, but you decided once you get a knife or any other sharp object, you wouldn't need it.

You grab the picture off the table, and look at the photo, one more time.

The picture was of a man with short light brown hair, dark green eyes, who had a smile across his face. This was who he used to be. The past him, was standing next to a women with long black hair, and she was also smiling. The picture stand was previously damaged, and there was a crack in the glass over the picture...the crack was right where the women was standing in the picture.

Kevin placed it in his backpack, zipped it up, stood up, and shook his head, to dismiss his memories of the past. He walked out of his old home...forever.

_**End of Part One of Chapter One: Departure**_

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter. Me, myself, and I think it has potential. Especially if I stop writing side stories and finish my main story so I can focus on this story. Anyhow,<br>**

**Adios, and thanks for reading.**

**~TheGamerGod333**


	3. Part Two of Chapter One: Departure

**Part One of Chapter One: Departure**

Kevin returned to the storage room for the third time, before he left his vault, forever he assumed. He returned to eat and drink some of the supplies that were left...may as well as fill up his tank, on the stuff that was here so he had more when he, god help him, left for the outside.

He had finished a box of instamash, some cram, a little bit of the radroach meat that they had stockpiled from radroach hunting down here, and drank some water. It was weird, but he was the only dweller who could eat the radroach meat without vomiting. He got up, and walked out of the storage room.

He saw something scurry across the hallway. He didn't see what it was.

He charged at whatever it was, and grabbed it. He held it up so he could see what it was.

Of course, just a damn radroach. It squirmed in Kevin's hands. Kevin saw what he thought were bits of flesh in the radroach's mouth. He thought he even saw a finger.

He ripped the radroach's legs, dropped it, and then punted it against the cold metal wall of the Vault hallway. He walked through the Vault until he eventually found the entrance of the vault. As he never knew where it was. I mean, why would he? He saw that the gigantic door of 33, was already to the side, leaving the vault wide open.

Kevin had expected a cavern past the where the door stood, but instead it was another hallway, which led to a massive elevator. Kevin walked towards the elevator, and pushed the button to open it. He stepped into the elevator, and saw that the control panel for the elevator only had two buttons. The Surface button, and the Vault button.

How simple.

There was a built-in TV on the wall to the left of him, and what appeared to be a built in fishtank to the wall behind him. It was full of stagnant old water, and skeletal, decomposed remains of the fish.

He pushed the surface button on the control panel, and the TV flashed on, and he saw the one thing he had hated the most during his whole time in the Vault.

"HELLO VAULT DWELLERS! I'm sure you know me! Vault Boy!" The cheerful Vault Boy smiled.

"Fucking, hate, you." Kevin said, angrily.

"If you're seeing me, then it's the big night and it's time for us to say goodbye. Oh, how sad separations can be...and, if it isn't the big night, then...uh...WAHHHH! THERE'S SO MUCH RADIATION IN THIS ELEVATOR AND ON THE SURFACE! QUICKLY, RUN BACK TO THE VAULT AND REPORT TO THE OVERSEER TO TELL THEM THAT YOU WERE IN THE ELEVATOR! ...Agh, who am I kidding? You probably wouldn't believe that. Or...would you?" The Vault Boy ranted.

"Anyhow, if it isn't the big night and you somehow got past the very big door blocking the elevator and closing off the vault, then please push the smiley face button somewhere in there, will you? DON'T PUSH IT IF IT'S THE BIG NIGHT. When you push the button, you may feel a mild, tingling sensation. That is because you are slowly being burnt alive. Embrace the warmth. Actually, to be honest, they haven't even decided whether they're going with the smiley incinerator, or the mouse trap elevator. Hell, they're still putting the finishing touches on the vault while I still record and animate all these god damn vault boy messages. That's right, I animated him. For instance."

Suddenly, what appeared to be a piece of cake appeared in the Vault Boy's hands. The Vault Boy began to eat the cake.

"LOOK AT IT! I'm eating a piece of cake right now! Do you have cake? No you don't. I do though...I mean, Vault Boy has cake. Since I took on the role of ...Vault Boy for this vault, my sanity has been...slipping. I mean sure, Vault-Tec won't fucking let me go, so I can leave this god damn awful country but...the drugs they inject me with when I sleep feel good. Huh? Oh, yeah yeah yeah. I got it. Continue with the recording. Go back to counting your money, you assholes. I'll explain the mousetrap." The Vault Boy's voice grumbled, suddenly the piece of cake was taken away and set on fire by three shaded figures in vault-tec suits. The vault boy was reduced to a blubbering crying boy without the cake, but the voice went on anyways.

"The mousetrap, if the elevator is still in the underground, and you entered, then the door has locked behind you. If the dwellers are on here the right day or after then, it will prevent them from being cowards and flee back into their safe little Vault. Why prevent them from going back to their home and forcing them to face the dangers of the outside? Because Vault-Tec, is made up of nothing but assholes. If you somehow, once again, made it past the huge fucking door before the day, then...unless you brought enough food to last until that day, you're fucking screwed. Unless you grow a pair and take the elevator up by your lonesome. Either way, you guys are as trapped as I am, especially if it is the big night, oh boy, I feel sorry for you. Even while I spoke to you, mechanical arms from the elevator's ceiling panels have sneaked an explosive collar around your neck." The Vault Boy said. Kevin instantly felt his neck, and he felt the cold metal collar. He looked up and saw the mechanical arms retract into a wall panel.

"That collar, will go off if you don't return to this vault in 33 days exactly. See...all citizens of this vault are...involuntary members of an experiment...program. You are only allowed freedom if you succeed. I mean, if the state is reduced to a hellish wasteland, that's bad enough, but the scientists have been...yeah yeah yeah, I get your point! Anyhow, return to the vault in 33 days, at 3:33 am. Don't ask me WHY the hell they made the number three, the universal theme of the Vault, I really don't know. Also they've been spraying the elevator with some type of gas while I've been speaking as well. It won't kill you, but...I would find some way to get that stench off of you, IMMEDIATELY. But, if you're still feeling nervous, and yeah, it's natural to feel nervous especially in a situation like this, take a loot at the fishtank in that elevator. The beauty of the fish in there will maybe calm you down...unless...they fucking ignored me and didn't implement a way to actually feed the damn fish, and it's descendants that it would lay in that tank so they could last that long. But you might want to hold on in there, as god help you if you get motion sickness easily. Vault Boy says good...I mean, Winston says goodbye, and goodluck." Winston the Vault Boy ranted.

"Thank you for participating in the Vault-Tec Survival program. Oh, and the elevator can only do three rides. First one would be when the original dwellers go down there, second one would be when the dwellers who are alive on the big day go up, and the last one would be them coming down. Then five minutes after the final trip, the cables will snap, making the elevator unusuable. If...somehow the formula gets messed up and the final trip is to topside, then the elevator will plummet and probably be destroyed. Also, that makes me wonder, how the hell would the dwellers get back to the surface after the final trip on the elevator? Maybe they got some other way...also, I just realized something. If the elevator is going to be activated after this message, then what the hell was the point of the smiley incinerator or the mousetrap?" The TV turned off, the message ended.

Elevator music turned on, and the elevator began to fly up at an alarmingly fast speed. It eventually stopped, and the door slid open. Sunlight came through the upper half of the door, and almost blinded Kevin. After he recovered from his first look at sunlight, and his eyes adjusted, he realized that the elevator was still partly underground. This meant, he would either have to crawl out of the small opening of the elevator. Though, he noticed that the top panel of the elevator had flew off during the trip topside, and there was a hole large enough, he could possibly jump up and get out that way. Though, that would be risky and possibly trigger a pre-mature snapping of the elevator's cables, sending him plummeting back where he came from, but the crash of the elevator would probably kill him.

He chose the smart thing, and simply crawled out of the elevator.

He got up, and suddenly as Winston The Vault Boy predicted, the elevator plummeted down the hole. Kevin turned around and faced what was in front of him.

Several bloody corpses in Vault 33 jumpsuits, with identical metal collars around their necks. He had realized it. If he would have woke up with everybody else, he would have just been like them. His deep sleeping had saved his own life.

_My story...has just begun._

_**End of Part Two of Chapter One: Departure**_

* * *

><p><strong>Another update posted...end of chapter 1...33 days, Vault 33, he has to return at 3:33 am...hah.<br>**

**Adios, and thanks for reading.**

**~TheGamerGod333**


	4. Part One of Day One: Exploring I

_Note: I decided after Kevin got out of the Vault, I was going to switch this to first person. I mean, I figured it'd be appropriate considering it's all about survival, and it'd be from the point of the survivor._

_So yeah. Just putting this here to prevent any confusion about the point of view suddenly changing._

* * *

><p><strong>Day One, 6:21 PM... (will get dark about 9 PM...)<strong>

I began to investigate the corpses. I noticed that most of them had claw and bite marks...and some of them were missing entire limbs. I even found one guy who was completely missing his head. It looked like something had ripped the head of, instead of your normal case of decapitation. I realized, that he could easily remove the collar from the one who was headless. Maybe I would find someone out there who could find out how to deactivate it, or he could deactivate that one, and then maybe deactivate his own. What would be the worst thing that would happen? The extra collar exploding with my current collar if I don't succeed? Hell, may as well as go out with a bang.

But the main thing I had found out from looking at them, was that they were definitely not prepared against whatever did this to them. I wasn't much more prepared, though I had weapons and armor.

I looked to the north, and saw some coffee shop, among the destroyed buildings. I looked to the south, and saw a bank...if I could get in there, and somehow get into the vault, that would be a perfect place due to the extra security. Then again...I would just be backing into another vault. I looked to the east, and saw a department store...definitely wouldn't be a good shelter, but might have supplies. I looked to the west, and saw a bunch of still intact homes. Before I would forget, I quickly marked the location of where I was now, on the pip-boy, and named the marker, "Starting Place."

But...I was tempted to look through what the vault dwellers had...it's not like they needed it. Hell, some of them were missing faces, of course they didn't need it. I looked through most of their stuff, and it was just personal items...teddy bears, pictures, clothes, toys...?

Idiots. No wonder why the supply room back in the vault was so well stocked still. They all thought that the outside would be a fun vacation. Fucking idiots.

None of this was useful to me, so I ignored it. I probably should find a shelter where I can store my stuff, as there's no real point in going to scavenge when my bag is already full.

I began to walk west, towards the bank. A vault would a perfect, secure home...that is, if he could get into it. The streets were abandoned, and the buildings were deserted...the Vault Boy made it sound like that the outside would be horrifying, and unsurvivable. Then again, maybe whatever did that to all of the Vault 33 dwellers just ran off somewhere?

No, I would never have that type of luck. But then again, I was lucky enough to sleep through the night, instead of going with all of those idiots who died right away. While walking, I heard something behind me, turned around, and saw...some person in what appeared to be a hooded white robe, and his eyes were covered with a white towel that went around his head. Which made no sense, as who would put something over their eyes, which would make them unable to see, in this place?

I only saw him...her...whatever, for a second, and quickly looked back again, but they weren't there.

What the hell is going on in this city...? First, all of the Vault Dwellers dead, mutilated...now...mysterious people stalking me? I got a bad feeling about all this...

I shrugged it off, and continued to the bank. What would bursting into tears and balling up just because I'm a little scared solve? Absolutely fucking nothing.

I came to the bank's entrance...I went to lockpick the door, but guess who didn't have a bobby pin? This guy. So I attempted to kick it open. Didn't work. Then I noticed there was a skeleton in rags, what appeared to be a business man's suit, next to the bank's entrance, with a suitcase.

I rummage through the suitcase, and guess what I find? The key to the door, a fucking uzi, and a note to some guy named Edward...it had "Go get the key and come back and we'll start the robbery." written on it.

How fucking idiotic. Why would you bring an uzi and a note saying that you were going to rob the bank, in a suitcase, when you went to the bank to get the key? Better question was, why the hell would you have no ammo IN the uzi or even with it? Or how the hell did he get the key in the first place? Then again, maybe the bank security was as idiotic as this guy, was asked "Oh hey, can I get a key to the front door of the bank so I can come back at night to rob it?" and he probably said, "Sure, why not?"

Idiots. But of course, this was Toledo after all...I stuffed the stuff already in his backpack down, to make more room for the uzi. I mean, why not keep it if I could? At worst, I could just toss it if he didn't find ammo. Or sell it, if I ever found a trader in this god forsaken place.

I unlocked the door of the bank, and walked in. I figured that the bank's vault would probably be downstairs...would only make sense...I searched around, for a password or a key or something, as I knew that I couldn't just walk down there, knock on the vault's door, and yell, "OPEN SESAME!" and it would open.

I came to a desk, where another skeleton was sitting, wearing a suit. Though...the wall there had a fucking weird ass message wrote on it...I think...probably out of blood.

"Those who roam the city, those who enter, or those who try to leave...will all die, by our hands." The vault-tec symbol was drawn in blood beneath the message.

What the hell...? Luckily I found a password off of the skeleton. But...I swore I heard something. Then I looked down, and saw what I thought I saw. Yep, a tripwire.

_**End of Part Two of Chapter One: Departure**_

* * *

><p><strong>Proceeding to post part two.<br>**

**Adios, and thanks for reading.**

**~TheGamerGod333**


	5. Part Two of Day One: Exploring I

**Part Two of Day One**

I turned around, and saw a dog kennel, and the door was tied to the string, that went back to the trip wire. When I had tripped the wire, the door was opened, and the dog that was inside was freed. The dog charged towards me, though I was ready and kicked it right in in it's face. The dog let out a pitiful whine.

The dog was actually pretty big, and it's fur was greyish...maybe it was part wolf. I noticed that it had collected several scars though...whoever's dog this was, was built and trained for fighting. The dog stared at me, still growling, as if it was waiting to see if I wanted to continue our fight or not...

I thought to myself, dogs could be useful, a companion, and extra security...but...I would have to feed it, and give it water too. If I killed it, I could get the meat from the dog, and maybe even use it's fur as a blanket or something...wonder what I should do with him.

I decided that a dog would be useful enough, to have to share your food and water daily with it. But first thing was that I had to get it to calm the hell down.

"Now listen, I like dogs. I do, but unless you don't like your neck getting snapped, you better stop that shit. I mean you look like a pretty good dog. Just whoever your owner is mistreats you or just uses you in this type of trap...actually, you look pretty hungry." I said. I doubt that the dog would have wanted any instamash, and I still had no way to open the cans of pork and beans...need to find a knife or something. Still, the dog's growling got quieter.

"So, do you want to come with me boy? Should come up with a name for you." I said. "How about...Dogmeat? You're a dog, and if supplies get low, I might have to use you as meat!" I laughed.

The dog barked...and it's growling stopped.

"So, I take it as a yes?" I said.

The dog barked happily.

Cool, now at least I have some sort of companion...even if it was a dog that tried to kill me. Still...the whole trap makes me wonder...who the hell set it?

The whole damn city's deserted, and the dog wasn't bones, so someone must have set him there recently...

I pet the dog, my new friend, and walked back to the desk that had the blood message over it on the wall. I searched the skeleton, and found a password to the Vault of the bank. Me and Dogmeat walked down the stairs of the bank, I ignored everything else on the first floor for now, as I was wanting to see the vault. There was a terminal to the left of the big vault door...wasn't as big as 33's, obviously, but still good security. I typed in the password of the terminal, and the door slid open. The vault had crates, safes, and of course the walls were lined with safe deposit boxes...useless without the codes though. Wasn't voice activated though, so if I found any codes to them, I could open them. Maybe they had something good in them?

I could drag a mattress down here, maybe a refrigerator...lockpick the crates and safes, I could use them as storage. Though, I remembered like earlier, I didn't have a bobby pin. Damn it. Though, I guess I could put some of my stuff just laying around...not like anything would mess with it if I closed the door after I left...actually, that made me think to check something. I did, and sighed with relief when I noticed that there was also a terminal on the inside of the vault, meaning I could close and open the door from the inside as well. But still...I wondered if I should drop anything...

I set down the portrait, five cans of pork n beans, three nuka colas, and the food sanitizer in my new home, and I closed the vault's door after exiting with Dogmeat. I wandered through the first and second floor of the bank, simply scouting it, cautiously. I didn't want to instantly make this my home and realize a day later there's someone else living in the second floor, or any other fucking insects are up there, waiting for me to sleep, so they can attack.

You might not have found out earlier, but I didn't kill that radroach as brutally as I did because I wanted to simply kill it, but because I fucking hate insects. Including spiders. Actually, ESPECIALLY spiders. Ergh.

Though, there was no signs of life, or anything that would be useful to me, so I descended back to the first floor and left the bank with Dogmeat following closely behind. I decided to go and explore that coffee shop. After the walk, I reached it.

The paint of the coffee's shop's outer walls was faded...the windows stained with...blood? There was a skeleton inside of it, leaning against the glass door, it's hands wrapped around the door's handle. The glass of the door was cracked, and bloody.

So if you haven't guessed by now, the coffee shop was ominous to all hell. Then, doesn't help my fear when Dogmeat suddenly turns around and starts barking his ass off. I naturally, turn the fuck around to find what the hell he's barking about.

Like earlier, there was a person with a white hood. Though, it wasn't a robe like the other one's. I could tell it's gender unlike the other one...a man. He had a bandage over his eyes. Then, he scared the hell out of me by suddenly talking.

"Leave. You do not belong." The hooded man said. "Take that failure of a mutt with you." The hooded man said. Dogmeat was growling...obviously, I didn't blame him.

"You were like the other one I saw..." I said.

"We all are the same. We cannot see, but we know. Leave this city, immediately. This is your only warning." The hooded man said. "Next time...you will die." The hooded man said. I blinked once, and he was gone, instantly. I don't know what the fuck his deal was.

Still...he sounded pretty damn serious, but I can't until thirty three days pass, so I can get this damn collar off of my neck. I didn't really want to stay around this coffee shop, because of the hooded man's warning and because of...the blood. Still, no point in wasting the time it took to get here. Though...it would be nightfall soon...

**End of Part Two**

* * *

><p><strong>Proceeding to post part three...<strong>

**Adios.**

**~TGG333**


	6. Part Three of Day One: Exploring I

**Part Three of Day One**

I decided, may as well get some use out of making the trip anyways. But another one of the hooded people appeared. This time...a child?

"Leave...you are not wanted here." The child quickly scampered off afterwards.

"What the hell do they not want me to find in this coffee shop?" I wonder. Of course, the door was locked, and I still did not have a bobby pin. So, randomly, I decided to throw the trashcan besides the door through the glass door, shattering it, and knocking the skeleton behind it down, probably breaking and snapping several of it's old...bones.

I stepped over the glass shards, and I look around, still cautious...

The floor was tiled, black and white...though...there was some blood splattered on some of the tiles. At some of the booths, there were some of the hooded people laying, but...they were dead? They had items placed in front of them, as if...a gift to the dead? Suddenly, I heard Dogmeat start barking again behind me. I quickly wheeled around, and saw not only one of them, but a group of them behind the leader. All wearing hoods, and something over their eyes.

"We told you, to LEAVE." The hooded man leading the group said. "Now...now you will PAY for disturbing this place!" The hooded man said.

They all had melee weapons in their hands. The leading hooded man had a machete, the rest had cleavers.

"Those who try to pillage from those are dead...will suffer a fate even worse than death." The hooded man said.

Dogmeat was still barking, growling, and snarling at them. Well, at least I know now. Fucking with the dead's possessions, is a pet peeve of these strange hooded people. Well fuck.

I decided...they would probably just chase me if I ran. Fuck it. If I die, then I'll be happy with how many of them I take out with me. I of course, pull out my pistol...ready. It being a normal N99 10mm pistol, it had twelve rounds before I had to reload. There's six of them. I mess up, I die.

I shot the first one who was advancing, right in the heart. He collapsed, dead. Second one, I shot right between the eyes. The rest were advancing. I stop my arms from trembling, each time the gun fires. As this so far, was my most fearful moment in my life yet. Dogmeat leaps onto the third one, tackling him to the ground and mauling him. I fire twice towards the other two, the last one, simply standing there. Staring at me...

The two bullets I fired, they luckily landed right in the fourth one's throat, and the last one landed right where I hoped it would. The head. The blood was everywhere...they weren't wearing white hoodies anymore...blood covered. The third one was still being mauled, but suddenly his hand grabbed the cleaver he had dropped, and attempted to cut Dogmeat with it. I was fast enough, and shot the third one's hand, making him drop the cleaver, saving Dogmeat.

The sixth one, however, wasn't going to go down as easy. He was the leader, and he had the machete. He charged towards me...I still had seven more bullets left before having to reload. I shot three times, but the damn guy dodged all of them. He was very agile...he was dodging them with ease...no human can dodge three bullets in a row with that little effort. But my thought about this conspiracy, was ended as he finished the trip to where I was standing.

He tackled me, staring into my eyes...he had a feral look in his eye. I also noticed that his teeth and whole mouth were bloody. Which of course, isn't a sign of relief, especially when he's on me. I don't know why he didn't strike there and kill me already. As Dogmeat had finished the one he was mauling, and attacked the one who had pinned me down.

He turned around, and aimed the machete towards my dog. Of course, this was a foolish move, as he got off of me. I quickly grabbed my pistol that was to my side, and fired right at the back of his head. The bullet reduced it to a bloody pulp...

I quickly got up, and collected myself. Dogmeat, panted, and wagged his tail happily, as if it enjoyed the fight. It looked at the now dead leader who was on the ground, missing his head, and growled.

"...He was the one who caged you, wasn't he?" I asked.

The dog let out a bark, as if saying "yes" to my question.

Suddenly, the one that I thought Dogmeat had finished off, was only wounded, and he got up. He threw the cleaver he had picked up again with his good hand, and launched it towards me. It landed in my left arm, and I instantly dropped my left arm to the side, screaming in pain. Though I still shot once more with my pistol, even though I only had one good not bleeding arm, the bullet hit him, and killed him.

I, quickly grabbed the cleaver, and removed it from my arm. Screaming, during the process. Who wouldn't? I mean, with a cleaver in your arm and all...

Luckily, I was a doctor, so I knew what to do. I quickly injected a stimpak in my cut arm, to ease the pain, and quickly grabbed one of the men's cleavers, chopped a part of their hoody off, and used it as a band-aid, covering my arm to stop the bleeding.

Dogmeat whined, as it sensed I was in pain. I pet him, to calm him down.

I realized, that even though I had killed six people in my attempt to scavenge from this place, it was close to nightfall, and after getting a cleaver stuck in my arm, I didn't want to stay around. However, I did find outside a skeleton, which I assumed was a hobo from the pre-war, as he was laying down, with his head on a pillow. I took the pillow, as I mean...why the hell not?

This trip wouldn't have been for fucking nothing, and I could have a pillow to add comfort to my bed...aka the floor of the bank's vault.

I make the trip back with Dogmeat...and I quickly seal myself in the bank's vault with Dogmeat. What a day. Oh, and I also took that leader asshole's machete, and one of their cleavers. The cleaver, I could at least use to cut these damn cans of pork' n beans open, and eat them. Though of course, it was a cleaver not a knife or of course a god damn can opener which he should have taken from the Vault before he left anyways, so...there was a chance of spilling some of it.

I put that hobo's pillow down, laid on it with Dogmeat...at least Dogmeat's fur would keep me warm. But maybe sleep would be good for me. As after all, what a day I had.

_**End of Day One**_

* * *

><p><strong>End of the first day...I finished ANDoH, which would mean I would work on this more often, but...I have some...family issues going on currently. So...yeah.<br>**

**Adios...also, feel free to point out any mistakes you come across while reading in a review if you post one. Especially point of view errors, as because most of my stories are in third person, I may make an error every once in a while. Though I catch myself some times.  
><strong>

**~TGG333**


	7. Dreaming I

_Note. I decided to write the dreams in third person. I know, it's confusing just to jump to third person again, but in my opinion dreams are better in third person than they are in first person._

* * *

><p><strong>Dream One<strong>

_Kevin ran through the halls of the vault as fast as he could, avoiding other vault dwellers. He was twelve years old. An angry man was running after Kevin, screaming at him._

_Kevin zipped around a corner in the vault, but continued to run. He eventually escaped the man who was chasing him._

_He continued to walk through the halls however, panting and out of breath. He came to the male bathroom...he could go inside and rest for a minute. He walked in, and didn't expect to see what he saw._

_He saw a fellow child, dead, and laying in the back of the bathroom. He was covered in blood, and strange marks. He didn't have enough time to see what they were until he heard something from behind him._

_He turned his head, and saw them. Four or five radroaches...their heads were covered in what he knew was the boy's blood. He trembled in fear...how could radroaches do something like that? He didn't care how unbelievable it was that radroaches could mutilate the boy like how he was mutilated, as he was afraid for his own life. He didn't care about the boy, he was dead now._

_He ran towards the radroaches, as they were blocking the bathroom's entrance, and leaped over them, and ran around the corner back the way he had came before he entered the bathroom. Unfortunately, he ran right in front of the bullet he had evaded originally. The man had caught up to him, and Kevin had nowhere to run._

* * *

><p>Suddenly, I sprung up from my fucked up dream of my past.<p>

"Fucking insects...the root of all evil."

**_End of Dream One._**

**_...Beginning of Day Two._**

* * *

><p><strong>I know, a very short update. But it was a dream. Day Two will be next, and most likely, longer than this update.<strong>

**Adios, and review if you feel like it.**

**~TGG333**


	8. Part One of Day Two: Exploring II

**Part One of Day Two: The Bloody House**

I yawned, and checked the time on my pip-boy. It was noon...another day, in this paradise of fun. My arm wasn't hurting as bad as it was last night now. The cut wasn't as bad as it could have been, and that stimpak had did it's magic. Though, I suddenly realized that I was hungry and thirsty. Dogmeat was probably even more hungry and thirsty than I was.

Though, I'm sure that Dogmeat wouldn't want to drink any nuka-cola. Hell, I don't want to drink it either...as the damn stuff gives you rads. But fuck it. I cut open two cans of pork' n beans. One for myself, which I just simply tilted my head back and drank it. Well of course I chewed it in the process. Dogmeat however simply lapped it up off of the ground.

Note to self...look for a bowl or something for dogmeat. I can eat out of cans, but he can't. I opened a nuka-cola, and drank about half of it. Saved half of it...flat soda is better than potentially wasting the rest of it.

I still had two areas I could still explore...and then I'd have to explore more around the current area, or go further into the city. Though that may be unwise currently.

I walked out of the bank with Dogmeat behind me. I was going to go to those homes I had seen. The walk over there was pretty uneventful...no more of those hooded people...but I still knew that they were probably watching me from somewhere, now that I had killed some of them, whether it was in defense or not.

There were three or four houses, that were still pretty intact. I knew it would be unwise just to run into one with not scouting the area around the homes, or the homes itself. As any blood or anything, is and obvious sign of trouble. If I die because I miss an obvious warning sign, then I would be ashamed in myself...if I was still alive, that is.

I looked around the first house...there was no signs or anything. The second house however, had a skeleton hanging from a rope in front of the door. Nice decoration...

The third house, had a little blood leading to the door. The door knob was covered in blood as well...gee, all three looked homely. It'll be so hard to decide which to go into first.

I decided to go with the worst one out of the three...the one with the hanging skeleton was the creepiest one, and the normal one was the suspicious one, as there appeared to be nothing wrong with it, and it was next to two fucked up looking houses. I followed the blood trail into the house, with caution. I grabbed a hold of the bloody door knob, twisted it, and opened the door.

Dogmeat and I walked through it, into the house. The blood trail was small. But the inside of the house was covered with blood. Every single inch of it. There were corpses on the floor...if you could call them that. One was ripped in half, and it was as if whatever did it, grabbed his intestines and innards and threw it around, like a whirlwind of gore. It had to have also throw them upwards, as there was splatters of blood on the ceiling. In the middle there was a smashed table, broken in half...a dead corpse was in the middle of the broken table, missing his head. Somebody must have grabbed him, picked him up, and slammed him into the table...but hard enough to where he'd go through it?

This couldn't have been done by a human...it'd be more likely that it was done by whatever killed all of the Vault 33's dwellers. I grabbed one of their assault rifles, and a few things of ammo from the guy. Always good to get more weaponry...especially when it's stronger. I searched through the house...there was nothing...nothing but bones, after the corpse trail ended. Upstairs, was just more bones...skeletons, with their whole chest broken. What the hell could do this?

There was nothing much else in the house...though, I did find a bowl for Dogmeat, at the very least. I could explore one of the two houses I hadn't, and still have time to explore the department store...or I could explore both of the houses, and simply call it a day. It was already one PM...I really need to start waking up earlier...or walking faster. Either one. Actually, both would probably be better.

_**End of Part One of Day Two: The Bloody House**_

* * *

><p><strong>Been a while since I updated this story like the rest of my other stories...small update with not that much action, but there's always a few...next chapter will be better hopefully.<strong>

**From now on, I'm going to be updating all of my stories in one burst. So all updates are going to be posted the same day. This is to make sure all stories begin to get the same amount of attention. As most of my side stories got pushed aside for the goliath that was ANDoH, but that is over now...at least part one.**

**Adios, and if you want, review.**

**~TGG333  
><strong>


	9. Part Two of Day Two: A Family Destroyed

**Part Two of Day Two: A Family Destroyed  
><strong>

I walked into the house with the hanging skeleton...obviously a bad move after I had did it. There were two hooded people inside who instantly turned their heads towards the opening door...and me, who was coming through it.

"You...you killed our friends, and now you're here to pillage our homes..." One of the hooded men said, angrily.

"I didn't know that this was your home...I'm simply searching for supplies..." I said, trying to defend myself. "I only killed some of you because they attacked me..." I said.

"You are an outsider...we warned you to leave, but you chose to remain. You were going to rob our dead, you killed several of us, and now you're coming into one of our homes." The other hooded man said.

"Can't we simply coexist in peace? Why must I leave instantly? I can't leave...so either we need to start getting along, or we'll end up just continuously fighting until I can leave." I said.

"No. You carry the stench of death...that's why he located you so fast...the stench brings back horrible memories...and you must die for it, but we chose to give you a chance to leave unlike the others who carried that stench. They are all dead now. Even if we would ignore the stench, you've killed us, and this is the second time you've entered our territory. But now it's one of our homes. One of these times...you'll make the fatal mistake that most outsiders do...then, it'll be over for you. Just like your whole damn Vault." The hooded man said.

I remembered what the Vault Boy had said in the elevator.

_"Also they've been spraying the elevator with some type of gas while I've been speaking as well. It won't kill you, but...I would find some way to get that stench off of you, IMMEDIATELY."_

I cursed at Vault-Tec in my thoughts.

"You say that like you think I care about their deaths. I didn't care about them, and they didn't care about me. In fact, we did what I suggested we should do. Coexist peacefully. But it seems like all you want is either my blood or your own." I said. Dogmeat was already snarling and ready to fight.

"Those who act like they are isolated, or isolate themselves, will simply die faster." One of the hooded men said.

"All I need is my gun, and my dog which you assholes tried to get to kill me, and I'm happy. You seem like you're not going to back down, so..." I said, pulling out my pistol, and firing twice at the first hooded man.

The shots landed right in his right arm...yet, he didn't show pain, or fear. He didn't even acknowledge the wound.

Dogmeat went right at the second one, and leaped onto him.

"We bleed...we die. We have hatred, and lust for revenge...you shall die. We simply want to live in peace by ourselves, but outsiders make it a living hell for us. So we show them a true hell." The wounded hooded man said. There was a hatred in his eyes, that I had never seen before.

He just stood there...staring into my eyes.

Why didn't he fight back...? Why did I feel reluctant to pull the trigger? What is it with these people?

"Go ahead...pull the trigger, prove my point that all outsiders want to kill us." The wounded hooded man said. Dogmeat had already finished off the one he was mauling, and simply snarled at the still alive one, as if it was waiting to see if I wanted it dead or not.

I squeezed the trigger, and a bullet landed right in the hooded man's face, killing him instantly. I didn't expect what happened next. A little hooded child came running down the stairs, crying. He fell to the ground when he saw the two bodies.

"Noo...papa...uncle..." He cried.

I had just now destroyed a family by squeezing the trigger of my gun only three times. I was speechless. I could only stare down at the child, and feel a terrible sense of regret. But I couldn't undo what had just happened.

The child looked up at me, and stared right at me. The tears stopped, and as if the flame of hatred was passed on, I saw the same look of hatred in the father's eyes in the child's eyes. Even Dogmeat was upset by my actions, as I could hear a low whine coming from him.

Then, after the regret had settled...I suddenly had another thought.

What if the child would tell the other hooded people of what I have done, or my current location? They would no doubt kill me. As before, I only had killed in self defense after mistakenly trespassing. But now, I destroyed a family, and made one of their children break down and cry...

I'd be a dead man.

_**End of Part Two of Day Two: A Family Destroyed  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>He's gotten himself into a corner this time. What will happen next? Who knows...I do, but what's the fun in spoiling it in an author's note?<strong>

**Adios, and review if you feel like it.  
><strong>

**~TGG333  
><strong>


End file.
